No todos los Gryffindors son buenos
by Shakis-Shakis
Summary: Harry y Draco se ven obligados a separarse ¿Qué pasara cuando años despues un pequeño de nombre Arturo descubra todo la verdad de su separación? Advertencias: Ooc y embarazo masculino.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy había aceptado la propuesta de Dumblendore y poco a poco se hizo amigo de Harry Potter el-niño-que-vivió.

Y eso dio pie a otra cosa; para disgusto de los amigos de Harry, el sexy Slytherin se había vuelto novio del famoso Gryffindor.

Cuando la guerra culmino decidiéndose para el bando de la luz, Draco y Harry ya eran más que novios, por primera vez el héroe era feliz, pero sus amigos sembraban y abonaban la semilla de la duda y los celos en Harry.

-Ron ya tengo un plan para separar para siempre a nuestro amigo de ese asqueroso hurón-decía una Hermione muy feliz.

-Hermione con tal de que Ginny se quede con Harry haría cualquier cosa.

-Mi plan es muy sencillo; tenemos que robar unas pociones, unos cuantos cabellos y adiós Malfoy para siempre.

-Pero Harry quiere a esa serpiente ¿Cómo haremos que se separen?

-Eso también tiene solución y ya lo tengo planeado-dijo Hermione con autosuficiencia.

Mientras Ron y Hermione hablaban en la sala común de sus malignos planes, Draco y Harry discutían por lo de siempre en un pasillo del quinto piso.

-Pero Harry…

-Pero nada Draco; no me gusta que Zabini este tan cerca de ti- explicaba furioso Harry.

-¿Y tus amigos no están prácticamente siempre arriba de ti? En especial la comadreja hembra –contesto Draco furioso y dolido por la desconfianza de su pareja.

-¡No les digas así!- replico Harry disgustado- ellos son mis amigos.

-Blaise también es mi amigo- grito Draco furioso- ¿Por qué desconfías tanto de mí? ¿Por qué los celos Harry?

Harry bajo la mirada sin decir nada, Draco le dio la espalda y con lágrimas en sus ojos se dirigió a su sala común.

Días después mientras Harry estaba hablando con sus amigos llego Ginny corriendo.

-¡Harry! Acabo de ver a Malfoy y a Zabini cerca del lago muy acaramelados.

-¿porque me dices esto Ginny?

-Porque yo te amo y no quiero que esa serpiente se burle de ti.

Harry se paro y se fue al lago a buscar a su novio; se no taba que estaba muy dolido por las palabras de Ginny, lo único que pasaba por su mente era ¿Por qué Draco le hacia esto?

-¡DRACO! –Vocifero un furioso Gryffindor- ¿Qué haces aquí con ese tipo?

-Harry, solo estoy hablando con Blaise –dijo Draco preparándose para lo que venia después.

Harry lo agarro fuertemente por el brazo y se lo llevo prácticamente arrastrado.

-Te dije que no quería verte cerca de Zabini.

-Pero Harry solo hablábamos ¡te lo juro! Tienes que creerme yo te amo.

-Draco yo te amo, pero es que…

-Pero es que no puedes confiar en mí ¿verdad?

-Perdóname por favor –suplico Harry.

Draco beso a Harry y se fueron a la sala de los menesteres y pasaron la noche juntos. Draco quería darle una prueba de su amor a Harry, por eso se tomo una poción de fertilidad para darle la familia que tanto quería.

Dentro de una semana seria el baile de graduación; Draco pensaba darle a Harry la noticia de su embarazo esa noche.

Lo que no sospechaba era la trampa que habían montado los Gryffindor en su contra.


	2. Adios Draco

-Harry, tengo que decirte una cosa –dijo Draco mientras lo paraba en un pasillo del quinto piso.

-¿Qué cosa Draco? ¿Me dirás que Zabini sabe besar mejor que yo? ¿Qué ya no quieres nada conmigo? –pregunto Harry molesto

-Harry ¿Por qué dices eso? No entiendo

-No tienes nada que entender- replico irritado- solamente que eres una zorra y luego hablas de Ginny.

-No te entiendo ¿Qué te pasa? No entiendo tu actitud –replico dolido- yo no me acuesto con nadie.

-Te vi con mis propios ojos como te besabas y metías mano con la asquerosa serpiente de Zabini–grito Harry- ¡No me digas que no eras tú!

-No Harry ¡debe haber una explicación! –Suplicaba Draco –tienes que creerme ese no era yo.

-¡Nosotros también te vimos! –Dijeron los amigos de Harry que llegaban en ese momento- no te dejes engañar Harry, Malfoy solo te utilizo y se burlo de ti seguramente con Zabini.

-Eres una perra asquerosa sangre sucia –exploto Draco- tú tienes la culpa de que Harry este celoso ¡tú solo metes cizaña entre nosotros!

-¡No le digas así Malfoy! ella no era la que se besaba con Zabini en todas partes-contesto Harry furioso- ¡si no me quieres no juegues con mis sentimientos!

-Harry te juro que yo no te traicione con Blaise ¡sabes que te amo!

-¿Sabes? Es mejor que nos demos un tiempo

-No Harry nada de esto es verdad ¡todo es una mentira de ellos!

-Harry Dumblendore te llama; dice que te quiere en su oficina-dijo Ron disimulando su sonrisa ante la inminente ruptura de la pareja- dijo que es urgente.

-Si Harry por eso vinimos nos dijo que te avisáramos –dijo Hermione orgullosa por lo bien que salio su plan.

-Vamonos ya, Harry ¿que esperas? –dijo Ginny a la vez que agarraba a Harry por una mano y lo jalaba.

-Harry- grito Draco desesperado cuando Harry se iba sin ningún signo de haberlo disculpado o de tan siquiera escucharlo.

En la torre de Gryffindor los amigos de Harry se reían aunque estuvieran algo triste por su amigo no podían evitar la felicidad de haberlos separado.

-Hermione de verdad que nunca pensé que tu plan iba a salir tan bien ¡eres una genio!- decía Ron mientras abrazaba a su novia.

-De verdad que si, no nos pudo haber salido mejor- rió Ginny- fue tan fácil engañar a Harry.

&&& Inicio del Flash Back &&&

-Bueno Ginny, Ron y yo nos vamos al lago y tú te encargas de llevar a Harry

-Esta bien ¿pero como harán con la ropa?

-No seas tonta, transformaremos la ropa –informo Hermione- tienes que llevar a Harry rápido la poción solo durara una hora.

-Entonces me voy a buscarlo –dijo Ginny a la vez que salía de la sala común.

-Ron ¿tienes el cabello de Zabini?

-Si, fue tan fácil conseguirlo; el chico se acostaría con cualquier cosa que se mueva.

-Yo también conseguí el del hurón; Harry tenia uno en su túnica y solo Malfoy lo tiene de ese horrible color.

Cuando llegaron al lago se tomaron la poción para transformarse en Malfoy y Zabini; cuando vieron que Harry se acercaba se comenzaron a besar pasionalmente.

Harry los vio, cuando iba a correr para romperle la cara a Zabini, Ginny lo agarro por una mano.

-No hagas nada Harry ellos no valen la pena-consolaba Ginny- si quieres cuando le reclames yo puedo ser testigo de su traición.

&&& Fin del Flash Back &&&


	3. Chapter 3

-Bueno Ginny hora de la segunda parte del plan; dale estos chocolates a Harry tienen un filtro de amor, ¿tú te tomaste la tuya?- le pregunto Hermione a la vez que le daba unos chocolates muy apetecibles.

-Sí, hace veinte minutos me la tomé, deséenme suerte –respondió Ginny

-No la necesitas, las pociones de fertilidad no tienen margen de error.

-Bueno Ron mientras Ginny y Harry se divierten, nosotros clavaremos los últimos clavos al ataúd de Draco Lucius Malfoy- dijo Hermione a la vez que la pelirroja subía las escaleras a la habitación de Harry.

-Sí, vamos el mapa dice que esta en la torre de astronomía.

-Perfecto ahora solo falta tomar la poción multijugos con los cabellos de Harry y Ginny, ese hurón caerá perfectamente en la trampa- dijo la castaña entregándole un frasquito.

En la torre de astronomía un Slytherin se encontraba sentado en la ventana con una expresión triste y deprimida.

El chico estaba preocupado por su relación con Harry ¿Por qué tenia esos celos? Si ya ni siquiera miraba a los lados para no hacer enojar al Gryffindor.

La puerta se abrió obligando a Draco a salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Harry eres tú? –Pregunto dándose la vuelta - ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Draco te quiero decir que todo lo nuestro termino ya no te amo y me casare con Ginny después de la graduación- dijo el falso Harry atrayendo a la supuesta Ginny por la cintura.

-No, Harry tú no me puedes hacer eso

-Lo siento lo nuestro fue una tontería, no se que estaba pensando cuando tuve algo contigo.

-Nadie rechaza a un Malfoy y menos tu Potter- replico Draco cubriéndose con su mascara de orgullo y altanería –puede hacer lo que te venga en gana con la comadreja.

-Te quiero lo más lejos de mi vida asqueroso Slytherin.

-Espero que seas feliz Potter- dijo Draco antes de salir corriendo de la torre eso ultimo fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

En la torre se encontraban los dos Gryffindor muy orgullosos del resultado de sus planes, todo paso exactamente como lo tenían planeado, ahora tenían que pescar a Ginny y a Harry para que este no se pudiera negar a casarse cuando Ginny le anunciara que estaba embarazada.

Draco corría por los pasillos hacia las mazmorras, necesitaba llegar a los aposento del profesor Snape, necesitaba a alguien a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa Draco?- pregunto alarmado Snape cuando Draco entro llorando a sus habitaciones.

-Harry me dejo padrino, sus amigos le llenaron la cabeza de basura, no se que hacer- pregunto Draco entre lagrimas.

-Vivir Draco, no seas tan poca cosa.

-Estoy esperando un hijo de él

-¿Potter lo sabe?- pregunto Snape sorprendido por la noticia.

-No, y la comadreja y él se van a casar.

-¿Ron? Asco que mal gusto tiene Potter, cambiar a un Malfoy por ese pobretón- dijo Snape con una mueca de asco diferente a la habitual.

-No padrino, Ginebra la hembra Weasley

-¡Padrino estoy sangrando! –grito Draco el estrés por el que le habían sometido talvez hiciera que perdiera su bebe.

Snape lo cargo y se lo llevo a San Mungo, no lo dejaría a la enfermería donde cualquier Gryffindor pudiera hacerle daño.

Cuando Draco recupero sin ninguna complicación respecto a él o a su embarazo le pidió a Severus que no lo obligara volver a Hogwarts, no quería ver a Harry, a su Harry, con la Weasley.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry busco a Draco; tenia que hablar con el, pero fue inútil su búsqueda, era tanto su desespero que incluso le pregunto al profesor Snape, pero este solo le dijo que Draco estaba bien y seguro.

Harry estuvo deprimido por una semanas hasta que un día Ginny le dio la noticia.

-¡Harry estoy embarazada!-exclamo Ginny contenta.

-Tú sabes que lo nuestro fue un error –dijo Harry sin salir de su letargo- pero cumpliré contigo.

-Yo haré todo para que tú me ames.

-Bien Ginny, fija la fecha de la boda.

-Te amo Harry-dijo la pelirroja acercándose a darle un beso que Harry rechazó.

Harry solo pensaba en su adorado rubio, quería a Ginny como una amiga pero no la amaba, no la iba a abandonar en este momento no quería que su hijo sufriera lo mismo que él.

Cuatro años después.

-¡Abuelito!-grito un pequeño torbellino con ojos verde esmeralda y pelo extremadamente desordenado de un color negro azabache- ¿Qué me trajiste?

-Arturo ¿Qué te he dicho? –le regaño Draco.

-Que no le tengo que preguntar eso a la gente, pero él no es gente, él es mi abuelito–aclaro el pequeño- mío y de nadie más.

Severus Snape puso cara de profesor pero luego soltó una carcajada

-Claro mi pequeño demonio- dijo Severus abrazando al niño-mira lo que te traje.

-¿Qué es abueli…-el niño pego un pequeño salto cuando vio que era un cachorrito- gracias eres él abuelito que mas quiero.

-Infórmame Draco ¿cuantos abuelos tiene esta pequeña serpiente?- Pregunto Snape

-Ese niño es un Slytherin y también es un animago natural; se convirtió en un cachorro de pantera y tuvimos que llamar a Marcell para que me ayudara a convertirlo a niño otra vez.

-Los Malfoy no son animagos naturales pero tenías una prima metamorfomaga- comento Severus.

-Tal vez por parte de Harry- dijo Draco.

-Draco cambiando de tema ¿tú y Marcell tienen algo?

-No padrino solo somos amigos, muy muy amigos pero solo eso.

-Casi se me olvidaba a lo que vine-recordó Severus- están buscando profesores en Hogwarts y varios estudiantes de tu generación van a buscar plaza.

-No padrino, no puedo volver a Inglaterra; ¿y si Harry me odia y me quita al niño? El ministerio no lo pensaría dos veces antes de quitarme mi hijo si él lo pidiera.

-Potter tiene cuatro hijos; esa Weasley parece una maquina una de parir.

-¿Entonces ella estaba embarazada, cuando yo lo estaba?

-Pues si ese nació prematuro, tiene la misma edad que Arturo-razono Severus- y luego una niña y un par de gemelos pecosos.

-¿Entonces Arturo es el único que se parece a Harry?-pregunto feliz Draco

-Sí Arturo es una copia de Potter, por mala suerte para mí, imaginate abrazando una imagen de Potter.

-¡Abuelito!-grito Arturo que se encontraba en el patio jugando- ¡auxilio!

Todos salieron corriendo hasta donde reencontraba el niño y el perrito arrinconado por una enorme araña.

Severus con su varita desapareció la araña con un simple hechizo.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Arturo?-le pregunto Severus al niño que abrazaba a su padre.

-Estábamos jugando con la varita de mi papi, y la araña se hizo más grande y nos quería comer a Salazar y a mí-dijo entre lágrimas Arturo.

-¿Quién es Salazar? –reía Severus por la inocencia de Arturo cosa que solo hacia frente a él.

-Mi perrito –dijo señalando.

-Draco cuídate y cuida de Arturo, veré si puedo estar con ustedes para navidad- dijo Severus despidiéndose de ambos.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry jugaba con sus hijos en el patio de la mansión Potter; su hijo mayor James tenia cinco años, ojos grandes color avellana y el cabello castaño oscuro, era un muchachito tierno y cariñoso que había heredado de Harry las ganas de ayudar a todo el mundo.

Britanny de cuatro años, la única hembra de la familia, muy parecida a su madre; muy consentida y mandona con el cabellos rojo fuego y unos ojos verdes no tan intensos como los de su padre pero igual de hermosos.

Los gemelos de tres años eran la viva imagen de sus tíos Fred y George; cabellos rojos, ojos azules, traviesos y picaros.

Harry era un padre cariñoso y tierno; se comportaba con sus hijos como el hubiera querido que lo trataran a el en su triste infancia.

Como esposo era paciente y cariñoso pero nunca había querido a Ginny, la trataba como a una hermana menor demasiado malcriada. Harry por un tiempo fue auror con la esperanza de encontrar a Draco, pero cuando vio que eso era inútil y que tal vez su rubio ya estuviera casado, decidió hacerse profesor, si Draco se había casado sus hijos seguramente irgan a Hogwarts.

Ginny quiso darle suficientes hijos a Harry. Pero después del nacimiento de los gemelos se tomo una poción de esterilidad a espaldas de Harry que le facilito Hermione, así podía manipular al moreno diciéndole que ella quería mas hijos y que no sabia porque no quedaba embarazada, también de vez en cuando le daba filtros de amor que le daba su cuñada.

Ginny no trabajaba y a pesar de que tenia elfos que cuidaban de la casa y los niños se vivía quejando de que nadie la comprendía ni la ayudaba en sus arduas labores.

A pesar del tiempo Harry seguía buscando a Draco; cada cierto tiempo le preguntaba a Severus por él pero siempre le daba la misma respuesta "el esta bien pero no te puedo decir nada mas Potter"

Harry sufría pensando en que Draco se olvido de él tan rápido a pesar del tiempo todavía no comprendía porque el rubio se había ido sin hablar con él.

Llego Diciembre y Draco se dedico a poner un lindo arbolito; lo adornaba con ayuda de Arturo que ya tenia cinco años, viendo a su hijo recordó como habían llegado a Francia.

&&& Inicio del Flash Back &&&

-Padrino ¡Por favor no me hagas regresar a Hogwarts!-pedía Draco.

-Tranquilo, cuando estés recuperado te llevare a mí casa, luego iremos a Francia hay podrás tener tranquilamente a tu bebe- le calmaba Severus- Narcisa dejo a mí nombre una casa en y suficiente dinero para ti; no es mucho pero tampoco pasaras trabajo.

-Júrame que no se lo dirás a Harry

-No te preocupes cuando tu quieras tu mismo se lo dirás.

&&& Fin del Flash Back &&&

Así paso el tiempo y llegaron las navidades y en las casa de los Malfoy se oía la algarabía propia de esas épocas.

-¡Papá los regalos!- Grito un feliz Arturo que llegaba corriendo a la sala de estar.

-Feliz navidad para ti también- dijo Draco riendo

-Papi ¿el abuelito no vendrá hoy?

-Sí, esta en la cocina-

-¡Abuelito! –Grito el pequeño abrazando a Severus- te tengo un regalo.

-¿Si? ¿Qué será?- dijo abrazando a su nieto.

-No te lo puedo decir, pero es un gato muy bonito- decía el niño mientras Severus ponía cara de horror; ya se veía con un gato en el castillo como el conserje.

-No pongas esa cara padrino- decía Draco mientras reía- es un gato que hizo en el colegio.

-Esta muy lindo- dijo Severus mientras agarraba el arte abstracto de su nieto- ¡muchas gracias!

El resto del día lo pasaron divirtiéndose y bebiendo hidromiel, con Arturo tomando fotos con la cámara mágica que le habían regalado y jugando con Salazar.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nada Mío, Todo de la inglesa.

Disculpen la tardanza tuve serias dudas sobre si continuarlo, me explico pense en re-editarlo todo y volverlo a subir. Pero no tengo tiempo así que planeo subirlo todo.

Talvez en un futuro lo haga pero por los momentos no.

Difrutenlo y dejen review que me animan muchisimo.

* * *

Llego el día del cumpleaños numero seis de Arturo y Draco decidió, después de una larga noche en vela, hablarle de Harry.

-Arturo, tú sabes que somos magos y que con una poción podemos dos magos tener hijos- le explicaba Draco con una calma que no poseía.

-Sí papá ya me lo contaste ¿Por qué lo vuelves a hacer?-le respondió inocentemente Arturo.

-Es que quiero hablarte de tú otro padre –le dijo Draco entregándole una foto.

-Papi ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Y porque no esta con nosotros?- pregunto viendo el gran parecido con el chico que sonreía en la foto junto con Draco.

-Se llama Harry Potter y no esta con nosotros porque-la voz de Draco se quebró –no sabes que tu existes.

-No entiendo papi

-Cuando vinimos a Francia; Él no sabia que yo estaba embarazado, te aseguro que si lo hubiera sabido no me hubiera dejado ir.

-¿Por qué no lo buscamos?-pregunto Arturo abrazando a su padre.

-Todavía no, tengo miedo que se enoje y quiera separarnos- dijo Draco en el momento en que llegaba Severus–cuando entres a Beuxbatons lo buscaremos.

-Abuelito ¿tú conoces a mi padre?

-Sí, yo lo conozco muy bien; él es profesor en donde yo trabajo –le dijo Severus notando que había llegado en un momento no tan… indicado.

-Le puedes dar un foto mía, diciéndole que le quiero conocer.

-Claro le diré que le mandas saludos pero todavía no le podemos dar un foto-dijo Severus mirando a un alarmado rubio.

-Esta bien vamos a comer pastel y después abrimos los regalos.

Draco estaba mas tranquilo su hijo no le había reprochado nada, pero sabia que si quería conocer a Harry tarde o temprano lo conseguiría.

-¿Quieres volar Arturo? –Pregunto Severus –te compre una escoba.

-¡Sí! La de mi papá esta pasada de moda.

-¡Arturo no seas grosero!-dijo Draco algo avergonzado habían tenido que medir su presupuesto y no se podían dar muchos lujos.

-Igual te quiero papi- le dijo para salvar la metida de pata

Severus se rió del sonrojo del rubio pero se sentía muy orgulloso de su ahijado ya que los trabajos pasados le habían echo mejor persona.

Tiempo después Draco y Marcell llevaron al pequeño Arturo junto con Salazar de vacaciones a Italia como regalo de cumpleaños.

Arturo y Salazar corrían y jugaban persiguiendo palomas en la plaza cuando choco con un niño de su misma edad, un poco mas alto y fuerte, por lo que Arturo se fue al suelo.

-Disculpa no te vi, soy despistado por herencia- le dijo el niño de cabello castaño y ojos de color avellana.

-No te preocupes también fue mi culpa-le dijo Arturo mientras se arreglaba los lentes.

-¡Wow! Te pareces mucho a mi papá- comento el otro chico acariciando a Salazar.

-¿Cómo se llama tú papá?

-Harry Potter -dijo con orgullo el niño- el héroe del mundo mágico.

Arturo se quedo callado, su padre se llamaba igual, tendría que comentarle esto a su abuelito y a su papi.

-¿Tu como te llamas?- pregunto Arturo cambiando de tema

-James Andrew Potter- volvió a decir con orgullo-¿y tú?

-Arturo James Malfoy- respondió Arturo sin saber si era un error que le dijera su apellido.

-¡Que casualidad nos llamamos igual! –dijo inocentemente James

-Sí, mucha casualidad- dijo Arturo- ¿Quiere jugar?

Los niños estuvieron brincando y jugando junto con el cachorro hasta que llamaron a Arturo.

-Creo que mí papá me llama –dijo Arturo señalando a Draco y a Marcell.

-¿Son tus padres?

-No, el rubio nada mas, el otro es mí padrino- dijo el chico poniéndole la correa a Salazar- chao ¡gusto en conocerte!

-Igual, yo también me tengo que ir- dijo James antes de que se ocurriera una grandiosa idea- oye ¿no quieres conocer a mí papá? Esta por aquí cerca.

-No, no puedo ¡lo lamento!-dijo Arturo sabiendo que conocer al papá de su amigo era mala idea- adiós.

Arturo corrió donde su papá para contarle que había conocido a un niño llamado James que era hijo de un Harry Potter.

Draco se puso más pálido de lo que ya era por naturaleza y no atinaba a decir nada. Viéndolo en ese estado Marcell tuvo que llevárselo al hotel en taxi, ya que no podía desaparecer con Draco, Arturo, Salazar y él.


End file.
